One Moment, One Feeling
by Poopstik
Summary: We met each other one day. I fell in love with him. Yet something is holding me back from my memories to tell him I love him. I want to see my dad before I fall in love. NxM.
1. New Kid

Disclaimer: I dont own Gakuen Alice. I will never own it.

Summary:

We met each other one day. I fell in love with him.

Yet something is holding me back from my memories to tell him I love him.

Chapter One: New Kid

__

Flashback:

"Oh, Mikan dear," my mom called out. Her name was Yuka Azumi. She had long beautiful blonde hair that matched her blue eyes.

"What do you want, mom?" I asked. I wonder what she wants with me.

"I have very good news, dear," she said. Holy cow, will she just say what she wants to say. She was annoying me already. I just wanna look at the clear sky.

"Just say what you wanna say," I declared. I looked out the window and saw pink sakura petals falling from the tree I planted five years ago. Right now, I am 16 years old. I have a step dad, Narumi. He's a nice guy and all but everytime i see him, I always wondered who my real dad is. My two cousins, Anna and Nonoko who are twins saw him when they were about 11 years old. They told me that he had a mustache. Also I had a cute half brother whos about 8 years old right now. The sad thing is I cant remember my real dad at all. I think I saw him once in a photo album but then my mom burned that photo album.

My mom kept talking and talking. Then I heard,"You are going to be transfered to Alice Academy." I was shocked. I never been to a school before. I was always home schooled. I never been outside my house. I had a heart disease so my mom became very overprotective. "Whhhhhhy?" I asked,"What if I cant make any friends?"

"Dont worry, Anna and Nonoko will be there." She said smiling. For some reason, I didnt trust that smile. I never had a best friend either so all the secrets i have in my heart, noone knows about them not even my cousins who i trust so much. I didnt want anybody to worry about me. I could do everything on my own. I also cried alot at night just wondering why my real dad and my mom arent together anymore. I sometimes felt like it was all my fault they werent together.

"Pack your belongings. You are going there in about a week or so.." She said.

Flashback Ended.

Here I am standing in front of the gates of Alice Academy.They were huge! The gardens also looked very nice. I loved flowers especially tulips. I saw a security gaurd and asked if I could come in. He questioned, "What is your name?"

"My name?" I answered back,"Err.. I'm not allowed to talk to strangers?" Nonoko always told me never to talk to strangers even though i'm always at home. She loves to make chemicals. She loves to run outside and dance randomly in the hallway at my house. Sometimes she would randomly start singing like as if she was in a karaoke place.

"Then I cannot let you in," He said. Tch, what a bumhole. I'm gonna be late on my frist day of school. He is such a bumhole. I gave him an evil glare which Anna taught me so if someone tried to kidnap me. I thought it might work. Anna loves to make evil glares at people even if she didnt know them. She loved to cook. Her alice makes her cooking alive. She loved to sing as well just like Nonoko, but she always sang in a room very softly. I love her singing. It was so gentle like a lullaby.

Then I turned around and leaned on a wall. "Let her in," I heard. Who is this voice? Why does it seem like I heard it before? I turned around to face this person. I saw my step dad. My mouth hung opened. What is he doing here? "YOUU!" I pointed,"WHAT ARE YOU WEARING?!" He was wearing the weirdest clothes i've ever seen. Maybe he is gay, I thought. "Is it bad if I wore these clothes? Look at yourself you dress like a guy," he replied back. I guess he does have a point. I was wearing some guy gym shorts, a large polo shirt with two buttons unbuttoned, a big red tie, some gray sneakers, arm warmers that had skulls on them, and a cap on backwards.

"Well.. can I go inside now? Its raining like hard you know.. I could get very sick cuz of my heart diease,"I mumbled.

"OH! Right, right." He said. The gates opened and I followed him. I stuck out my tongue at the guard. He sweatdropped. MOO HAA HAA!, I thought in my head. Serves him right.

"I'm going to get your uniform so please wait here,"He declared. I sat down on a couch. Half an hour passed by.. HOW LONG IS HE TAKING!? I'M GONNA BEAT HIM UP IF HE DOESNT COME BACK! I pondered. I walked around the room and saw lots of inventions. They looked very childish. Oh well, whoever invented this stuff must be good. I heard the door open and saw my step dad with two other students. "FINALLY YOU ARE BACK!" I shouted. "Sorry I had to get these two students." He said.

I sighed. I saw the uniform. It was perfect but why do I have to wear a skirt?! I hate skirts. My nose twitched. My uniform was a white blouse, a black jacket, a red tie and a red plaid skirt. I turned to face my step dad and the two students. "You can customize your uniform too, and you can add things to it," He said. Phew thank goodness. I didnt want to look like a smart person wearing the uniform without style.I thought. Then I introduced myself, "Hi, my name is Mikan Sakura. I love to draw in my notebooks. I love bananas. What are your names?"

The brownish blonde haired guy said in a shy voice," Hi I'm Yuu Tobita but please call me Iincho. I have the alice of illusions." This kid wore glasses and he seemed too smart. " Hello, I'm Hotaru Imai. I have the alice of inventing. If you are stupid, I will hit you with my baka gun." She had nice raven hair with purple eyes. She was eating crab brains. I sweatdropped. "Well change into your uniform." Narumi said. "Sure."

I changed very fast and looked at the mirror. Eww, I thought I needed to change it a bit.I decided to wear one black and red striped arm warmer on my right arm. The tie was too small so I wore my big one. I hate wearing a blouse so I wore my red striped t shirt. For my shoes.. I decided to wear my brown sneakers that had stars at the side. I came out of the changing room and saw that noone was there. So I went to look for the classroom. I'm such an idiot. I forgot that this school was huge. I got lost

real fast. Oh yeah, I forgot my t shirt has a peace sign at the back. I ran in the hallways. BAM! I bumped into someone. I got up and bowed and said,"Sorry."

The voice answered, "Watch where you're going, polka dots." WHAT THE FUDGE! SUCH A PERVERT!

I became very angry. "YOUU PERVERT!" I shouted. "Shut up, you're making my ears bleed." He said. He walked away. I didnt get to see his face though. He had raven hair just like Imai-san did. His voice seemed so mean yet it felt like he was a nice guy. "WAIT!" I cried. He didnt turn around but he said,"What do you want?" "Do you know where classroom B is?"I asked politely. He turned around with an annoyed face. "Hn, I'm going there so just follow me." I saw his eyes. They were red crimson eyes. With his eyes, he looked like a bully but then I looked straight at his eyes. There was sadness in them.

I followed him into the classroom and saw my step dad. Why is he everywhere I go? I thought. He clapped his hands to get everyone's attention. "Everyone, this is our new student." He said in a loud voice.

"Hi, I'm Mikan Sakura." I said in a boring tone, "Nice to meet you." Everyone started whispering to each other. "Any Questions?" He asked.

Some green haired girl with a perm asked, "Whats her alice and star ranking?" I'm gonna call her Permy, I thought.

"I have the nullification alice and the stealing alice. My star ranking is three stars, Permy." I smirked.

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?!" She shouted. She looked like she was going to explode.

"She called you permy," A guy said. Everyone went to face that guy. It turned out to be the pervert.

Someone else raised up their hand. He asked," What are your hobbies?"

I answered," My hobbies are drawing, reading and uhh thinking..? Umm where do I sit, Narumi?"

"Hmmm.. You can sit next to Natsume-kun."He replied,"He can be your partner." Most of the girls looked mad and shocked. Whats so good about this guy? I thought. I dragged my school bag to my seat and I sighed. Why, oh why do I have to be next to this pervert?


	2. School Day

Disclaimer: I dont own Gakuen Alice. I will never own it.

Summary:

We met each other one day. I fell in love with him.

Yet something is holding me back from my memories to tell him I love him.

Chapter Two: School Day  
I looked out the window next to me and saw so many sakura trees. I didnt pay attention to the lesson. It was math class. I used to suck at math but i studied really hard so I became a bit better. "Sakura-san," I heard someone whispering. I turned around to find a boy with blonde hair and light blue eyes. "What..?" I whispered back. "Look up, Sakura-san," he replied. I turned to look up and found the math teacher, Jinno-sensei holding a stick. He looked very mad. He then shouted,"Detention, Sakura!" "Damn it," I mumbled, "Stupid frog teacher."

"What did you say?" he demanded. He looked like he was gonna explode. Yikes, I thought. "I said nothing, you must be imagining things," I answered. I faked a smile. The bell rang for art class. I was so excited for art class. I love art. I skipped my way to the art class. It looked so nice with all the paint bottles, paintbrushes, canvas, notebooks and everything all organised.  
"All right, class. Everyone must draw someone important in their life. Then after you draw that person, try to paint it," instructed Misaki-sensei. I dont really have anyone important in my life so I decided to draw someone random and say that person is important. I started drawing... and I didnt realize what I was drawing until I finished. I drew a man with brown hair, brown eyes and a mustache holding a little boy with sliver hair and gray eyes. Suddenly I felt like my eyes began to turn watery. Why am I crying? I dont even know these people. I got out of my chair and went to Misaki-sensei. "May I please go to the washroom?" I asked as I was staring at the ground. I opened the door and ran. Tears were coming out. "Mikan-chan!" I heard my step dad. "No running in the hallway." He grabbed my wrist to stop me. Tears kept on falling. I tried to stop them. I just couldn't. I wondered who those people were. Do I know them? Narumi then let go of me and I continued to run. I think he was shocked. I dont know, I stared at the ground again.

I stopped crying once I was in the washroom. The music in the washroom calmed me down. I looked at the mirror and my eyes were red. I rubbed my eyes and went back to the classroom. "Are you alright, Sakura.?" The teacher asked. "Yeah.." I said quietly. I quickly walked to my seat and began to paint the picture I drew onto the canvas. Hyuuga came and peeked at my painting. "That painting is good.. for a little girl like you." He whispered in my ear. WHY YOU ...! I wanted to explode."That boy with the sliver hair.." Hyuuga began to say,"He looks exactly like Youichi Hijiri. Do you know him?" "Noo.. I dont know him at all. Not even the man next to him. Can I meet this boy..?"I whispered. I started to look down at the ground. "Yeah, you can. Want to meet him at lunch break?" he answered back. "I see," I whispered. "Why are you so quiet right now? Is something wrong?" he asked. I shook my head and smiled.

The bell rang and then Misaki-sensei said that the art project was due in a month. It was time for literacy class. I wanted to walk with Anna and Nonoko since literacy was all the way on the other side of school. I grabbed my stuff and ran up to them. "Hey." I said. "Hi." "Hello." They replied back. "You get along with Hyuuga-san quite well." Anna said. "Yeah Its true." Nonoko said. "He's such a pervert who would want to be friends with him?" I asked. Anna then said with a really quiet voice, "Just dont hurt him.." "Huh? whhhy?" By the time I asked that, we were already late for class. AHH if I wasn't such a slow walker.. I took a random seat next to the boy who whispered my name in math class. "Hey," I said. "Heeello." He said. "My name is Mikan Sakura, whats your name?" I questioned. "My name is Ruka Nogi. Nice to meet you." "Nice to meet you too." Literacy class went by really fast and it was lunch time already. I waited for Hyuuga at the door. "Who are you waiting for?" Permy asked with a dirty look on her face. "What do you want with me?" I asked. "One.. Dont you dare call me Permy, and.. " She began to say. "What if I want to call you Permy though?" I asked with an evil glare on. "I'll hurt you so much that you wish you never came here and two, dont you dare get near MY Nastume-kun." she snapped. "You can have him. Who would like such a pervert?" I snapped back. "Oh and don't get close to Ruka-kun either." she said. "Yo," I heard from behind. It sounded like the pervert. What now...? "Can we just meet the little kid now? Permy is bugging me like heck." I pleaded. "MY NAME IS NOT PERMY. ITS SUMIRE SHODA!" she screamed. I covered my ears. "Lets just go," Hyuuga said. He grabbed my hand and ran. My heart went _thump thump._ What is this feeling? We stopped and reached a classroom. There I saw a boy with sliver hair. Is that him? I wondered. I started to sweat. I was breathing very fast. "Well thats him." Hyuuga pointed at,"Youichi come here." "Yeah what is it?" the kid wondered. "I want you to meet Mikan Sakura." "Shes an ugly old hag." he said. I was shocked. What did Hyuuga teach him? They kept talking and talking. I stayed very quiet. Hyuuga actually smiled though. He seemed so happy. My chest started to hurt. What the.. I landed on my knees clutching the necklace that had a white kitty on it. "Are you okay?" Hyuuga asked. Before I even got to answer. Everything went all dark.

I woke up in a hospital. I smelled blood everywhere. I hated that smell. It reminded me of my real dad for some reason. I dont know why though, but one time I had a dream that a man was murdered by someone. I felt like as if that man was my real dad. I looked around the room I was in and there sat Hyuuga in a chair. He looked really cool while sleeping. I started blushing all of a sudden. "You awake?" He asked. Oh he's awake now.. I nodded my head. "What happened?" He asked. "Nothing," I said. I dont want anyone to worry about me.. I got off the bed and tried to walk but I just couldnt. I nearly fell but I held onto the wall next to me. "I hate the smell of blood.." I whispered. "Do you want to get out of here then?" He asked really kindly. I nodded. He then lift me up and carried me in bridal style. I started blushing like a mad woman. He brought me into my room and put me onto my bed. "Thanks," I said. "No prob," He replied back. He then walked to door and said, "Night." "See ya"  
OH NO! I forgot about my detention... Damn it. I heard a knock and my door and said,"Come in." Narumi was at the door. "Are you alright? I called your mom." He asked looking very serious. "Oh, I'm fine. My chest just started hurting thats all." I replied back with a wide smile. "I want you to stay in your room and relax for a bit. Just for a week though."He said. He had a concerned face. "All right.. but what about my detention?" I wondered. "Its night time right now so just sleep," he ordered. WHOA! Its already dark.. I fell asleep so fast.

I woke up with the birds chirping. I got up and opened my window. It was such a nice morning. I looked at my clock and it was 10:54. I took a refreshing shower. I came out wearing brown plaid shorts, red sneakers with stars at the side, a very loose yellow collar shirt, a bracelet with charms on them on my right arm, a sappire ring on my middle finger on my right hand and a bag behing my back. I tied my hair in a bun with some hair sticking out in the front. I climbed out the window and started walking around the academy. I walked through some forests. It was so cool. I saw a bear chopping wood. I told him my name was Mikan Sakura. He didnt talk though so I called him Mr. Bear. Then I started walking and arrived in a town. SICK! Theres a town near but whats the town called ?


	3. Central Town

Disclaimer: I dont own Gakuen Alice. I will never own it.

Summary:

We met each other one day. I fell in love with him.

Yet something is holding me back from my memories to tell him I love him.

Chapter Three: Central Town

I walked around this town. IT WAS SOO COOL! hehehehe. I wasnt looking at where I was going so I bumped into a lampost a couple of times and I still didnt realize it until I accidently missed and fell hard onto the ground.."Are you okay, miss...?" I heard.. "I'm fine," I said. I got up and saw a really beautiful boy who was probably about my age. He had good looking blue hair with hazel eyes. "WHOOA! Beautiful hair!" I thought out loud.. He chuckled. He had really cool skater shoes. This guy had baggy jeans on, a shirt that said element, and a really thick black ring on his index finger. "Whats your name?" I asked. "My name is Kiragachi Mizuki. I have a twin sister named Chiito MIzuki. Instead of blue hair , she has black hair almost to her waist. She wears glasses that are blue but yellow on the side." He said. "Oh.. so is that her behind you ? " I questioned. "BOO!" she exclaimed. "AHH! dont scare me like that Chiito!" Kiragachi screamed. I giggled. I wish I had a sibling, oh well. "Well I'm gonna walk around this town.." I said. I walked away and saw a sign that said Central Town. The sign looked really pretty. It had really nice designs all over it. I entered a store that sold stationary and all that. I walked around and found a nice notebook. It had a floral design on it. I deicided to buy it along with a lead pencil that had spirals around it and it was green.

"That would be 440 rabbits please." The cashier lady said. I handed her the money. "Thank you," she smiled. "You're welcome. Have a nice day," I stated. Wow she looks really pretty. Such long brown wavy hair with green with specs of gold eyes. But she looked really thin. I wonder if shes eating properly. My thoughts were disturbed.. I saw a black cat with red crimson eyes just like hyuuga's.. The cat walked around me. Then it stopped to stare at me. He or she glared at me. I bended down to pat it but then it

climbed onto my left shoulder. After that it sat on my shoulder. It was purring. It looked like a boy so I wanted to give him a boy name. But I would laugh so hard if it was actually a girl. Well I couldnt care less so his name was gonna be.. Natsu becuase it looks like Hyuuga and right now its summer. har har. I walked into a pet shop and bought a cat bed that was yellow, a ball of red yarn, cat bowls and cat food. I walked to the dorms instead of taking the bus. Natsu fell asleep. It took quite a long time to get back. I was very tired. When I got inside my room, I put the cat down on the ground and put everything away. I put the cat bed in a corner of my room and the bowls too. I took a reaaaaaaaly refreshing shower. I took an hour because I washed my hair. By the time I got out of the shower, it was 6:02. I walked to the cafeteria. I saw Yuu running at me.

"SAAAAAAAAAAAKURA-SAN!" He yelled. I covered my ears. "WHAAAAAAAAT!?" I screamed. "Where have you been today?" He asked. "Uhh.. I walked to a town?" I replied. "Oh..." He said. I went in line and got omelet with mash potatoes on the side. "Oi, why werent you at school?" Somone asked. Damn it.. it sounds like the pervert guy. I turned around and saw a blank expression on Hyuuga's face.

**Author's Note: I am soooooo sorry for not updating but i've been having such a bad writer's block. :(**


End file.
